vlulerafandomcom-20200213-history
Transportation
Transportation upon vlulera can vary greatly. The most common way to travel The lands is by foot- Although there are more effective ways to move. This page will discuss how world map speed will depend on the method of transportation and how the transportation methods differ, ranging from your own walking speed to a steam bike. THE MAP IN MILES The total miles covering all of the main continent of vlulera is about 419,900 miles. With each square you might see in the map being at least 118 squares making up vulera- This represents that each square is at least 35,584 miles or more, with each square becoming regions (which will be worked upon.) THE METHODS OF TRAVELLING walking/running/stalking The most easy yet ineffective method of travel is simply walking, running, or taking the forests to stalk your way across the land. Walking takes no real effort at all, unlike running, and makes up at least 10 miles an hour. Meaning its better to simply get a horse if you intend to get to another region in less than a week, the total time to pass a region on foot is about 4 months and 3 weeks. running is much more taxing, and will likely tire the individual out unless they're well trained. Running without end will get the character across a region in 2 months and 2 weeks, but this would be if the runner has enough endurance to run for that long. Stalking is a more cautious way of travelling on foot, but is the slowest method of travel, this is more for patrolling an area or searching... Or trying to be hid. To cross a region this way would quite literally take a year, though. Horseback If you want to get somewhere faster, the best way to do it is to save up for a horse. The horse can be fast and can carry at least slightly more weight than its rider. Crossing a region on horseback takes 2 months and a week. Carriages and carts horse drawn carts are the more luxurious way to travel, this is made up of a large carriage suited for fitting 6 other people, and 2 horses. It can hold more weight than any of the occupants combined and some more expensive ones are the size of small houses drawn by 6 steeds, this is a much better method for haughty mages to travel, due to their carriage spell.. It takes a carriage 3 months and a week to cross a region. Steam bike A magnificence of machinery, the steam bike is the fastest way to travel Vlulera, but is impossible to obtain because of its kingly expense and confusing mechanical nature. The bike is a 2 wheeled steam powered vehicle that can also be heard for countless miles. It takes a steam bike a week and 5 days to cross a region. There's stories of some steam bikes even having automatic weapons on their front. Raptor sled. Yes, a raptor sled, This isnt a common method of transportation, since it requires tamed raptors on hand, something many civilized towns dont have. The dryad and Cassan tribes of the forests and jungles have a much more better chance at touching such an amazing vehicle. It takes a raptor sled 2 weeks and 6 days to cross a region. The war machine Few ever get to touch the inside of one of the remnant-powered war machines of the Kraezian empire, those that do are the grandest and most celebrated engineers in service of the empire, the War machines are so large they can cross 36 miles in a single hour, and just a few steps gets them across many places. They can even survive crossing the ocean, if only their pilots were more enduring, though... It takes a war machine a month and a week to cross a region, and the war machine even comes equipped with its infamous array of weapons. Category:Transportation